Racing Heart
by DeeMetalbender
Summary: Sirius unexpectedly falls for a Hufflepuff girl, who is more than what she seems. Sirius Black/OC


I was really excited I was wearing a red dress, which was slightly old, but pretty fashionable and had my hair done the way I wanted. I was invited to the Gryffindor common room party after their win against Ravenclaw. Only a few Hufflepuffs were invited, like me, although I was the only one responsible for bringing cookies. Marlene from Gryffindor had told me that she would talk to Jack Sanchez, the Gryffindor beater and my lifelong crush, about me. She promised she would put in a good word for me.

I sure was a plain girl, with black hair and brown eyes and slightly cubby figure, but I was extremely loyal. I would do anything for Jack, so basically he wasn't just a crush he was my one true love.

I pranced to the portrait of the fat lady where Marlene was already standing, she looked gorgeous, she was what one would call an exotic with hazel eyes, dirty blond hair and sun-kissed skin, complemented by a tall skinny figure. When she saw me she gave me a tight smile.

"Hey! Marlene, you look beautiful." I greeted

She took the cookies from me, "Thanks." she replied, then started looking at the cookies. From a few feet I heard boys hollering and talking loudly, it was Sirius Black and James Potter. Potter looked half drunk and was yelling gibberish while Black was laughing loudly at him. He then spotted Marlene and made way towards while Potter stumbled inside the his common room.

"Oi! Mars what have you got there?" he leaned towards Marlene.

"Cookies." she added seductively. I tried to look anywhere but at them, but it was hard I had to get in the party and Marlene knew the password.

"Didn't know you were the wifey material Mars." Black said flashing a smirk.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Me, a wife. Are you crazy, I don't want tie myself down. I'm just like you, who doesn't like committing himself to a single relationship." she said while circle a finger across his chest, bringing her face closer and closer to Black's. "Plus this Hufflepuff, Jenny-"

"Jessie, actually." I interjected.

"Right," she said raising her eyebrows at me, "Jessie made them so I can convince Sanchez to go out with her."

I practically turned red, I can't believe she just said that out loud, it took me a whole month to stop people from teasing me about that, but... Oh God! Marlene how could she? Why would she expose my secret? I felt like crying right there and then.

"What? you're that girl whose crazy about Jack? seriously?" Black added with a bit a humour in his voice which made me shrink a little.

"What do you think of the pair Sirius?" Marlene asked, with a mocking smile.

"Umm... he just asked out Karen Mallory, and she said yes... so I guess he is taken," my heart sank. I had heard rumours, and Karen was a close friend too, but I guess it was true.

"Oh," Marlene feigned a hurtful look, but I knew she was pretending, I might be a Hufflepuff but I wasn't stupid. Plus Karen was one of my closest friends.

"Umm... I better get going." I tried to keep my tears. Suddenly the music started the blaring from behind the portrait. Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and tugged on Marlene.

"I'm sorry... what was your name? Anyways if it saves you any pain you weren't exactly Jack's type." Sirius Black added nonchalantly.

I didn't like him very much, first he was extremely good looking and I wasn't into boys like him, who had a different girl beside them every day. Plus he was a huge trouble maker.

With a nod I turned on my heel and walked back to my common room. During the walk I shed a few tears, for not Jack but how much I had tried to change myself to be his type. All girly, with stupid hairstyles that I didn't like, and wearing pastel colours that most elegant girls wear. Tried smiling all the time, and kept my sarcasm at a minimal. Scared he might think that I would be rude.

As soon as I got to my dorm, without even acknowledging my roommates, I went to the bath room stripped out of my stupid dress, took out the pins from my hair and ran a my fingers through them to make them messy. I washed the pinky rose make up off. Instead I wore my nirvana t-shirt and a pair of silk shorts.

I didn't care that I had a big butt or a bit more chub on my thighs, her waist was still relatively skinny. God, I missed so many of workouts just to impress this guy, spending time putting on shitty make up. I plopped on my bed and Tracy turned to look at me.

"I'm over him, I honestly don't care anymore. I want nothing more than to be myself." I smirked. Tracy, my cousin, eyed the other two girls, Cece and Em who though not very close knew about tonight. The three exchanged looks.

"This calls for a celebration, let's all head over to the kitchen and binge on some ice cream." Em yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Cece joined, the two jumped up and quietly exited the dorm, while Tracy and I followed. I held back to talk to Tracy.

"Gosh, I really want to race, and ride my bike. I want to feel my leather jacket again. Ugh one more week before fifth year is over." I said while flinging my arms up exasperatedly.

"Times like these really make me wish we went to a muggle school, it was so much easier to sneak out to the races." Tracy said while tieing her red-golden hair into a pony.

"You know what, I want to change my hair, should I go for burgundy highlights or caramel"

"Caramel!" Em and Cece yelled from in front of us.

We were about to open the Barrel door when Professor Sprout walked in with a sad look on her face.

"Professor is everything alright?" Tracy asked, Professor Sprout just gulped then her eyes narrowed on me.

"Jessica Rodriguez Tracy Rodriguez, may you please come with me I have some important news to deliver."

Oh God, What now?

A hundred possibilities ran through my head, family death, recalling whether I had cheated on something or not? Or worse someone saw us sneaking out of school gounds to go to a race?

 _SHIT!_ I am so screwed. My heart started beating faster and hands started getting sweaty. We entered Mcgonall's office and there by the hearth of the fire stood my younger sister Bea, and my cousin Patrick and my friend and race partner Nina. _Seriously all of us!_

"Minerva, should I break it to the girls or you?"

McGonagall came slowly sat on her chair, and took of her spectacles, with a sad sigh she began.

"Beatrice and Jessica, I had gotten wind of some of your family problems, your mother told me and Pomona about it." She nervously bit her lip, "Mrs. Rodriguez told me to tell you that your father has been sent to prison for a few months, for now."

I didn't understand what came out of her mouth next, my head was spinning. Mom would be devastated, dad behind bars, most of our money gone. Bea would go into depression... Bea. I turned to look at her, she was on the floor, crying into Patrick's shoulder, while Nina soothed her back.

Tracy handed me tissue, I hadn't even realized I had been crying, she then pushed me to a chair and Professor sprout handed me some pumpkin juice.

"What now Professor?" I croaked.

"Well, your uncle is coming to pick you two tomorrow, a port key has been arranged near Hagrid's hut."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly.

I then walked over to Bea, she pulled away and looked at me with her large eyes. I hated that she was crying, my little sister, even though she is thirteen I had always been very protective of her.

Mom would be weak because she loves dad too much, Bea would be depressed because she was daddy's girl, I was the only one who had a reserved relationship with him. It was up to me to be the strong one for all three of them. Make them laugh when they were crying, smile when they were frowning. I had to, otherwise this family was going to fall apart. And so what if we were short on money, I had races and this time I was going to race for the money.

Sirius Black POV

I was the only without a hangover, Remus on the other hand was rubbing his head and playing with his spoon and James was dead asleep in porridge. Marlene beside me was licking her spoon very sexually, a Ravenclaw boy walked past our table and winked at her, she waved at him then looked at me.

I knew she was extremely hot, but she wasn't good for a serious relationship. Frankly every girl I had been with wasn so clingy, it was as if they wanted to be with him just to show off to others. Nonetheless I wasn't complaining, girls like him, he liked girls. It was a win-win situation.

"Does anyone know why I was wearing sombrero last night?" Remus mused

"And why the hell is my face covered in porridge?!" James looks like had woken up.

"Now you don't want Evans looking at you like that." I laughed

"Good morning everybody, mind if we join you?" I looked up so to see Jack Sanchez holding hands with Karen Parker, a pretty and thin brunette. Oh so this was Karen, a vaguely recalled making out with her once, after which she kept on making me promise not to tell anyone. Maybe that is why she was avoiding eye contact.

"Make room for the lovely couple" Marlene said. I then remembered the Hufflepuff girl from last night in love with Jack, God he felt bad for her.

He heard the clatter of plate and a girl swear loudly, it was Nina, a fellow Gryffindor with brilliant curves and breasts and an extremely foul mouth. Even worse than mine. It looked as if she hadn't slept all night, her shirt wasn't tucked in, her blonde hair which was usually in a pony tail was flying everywhere. She was putting food in a bag. Were they allowed to do that. Her eyes then landed on the pancakes in front of Marlene.

She came from behind us and said, "Move Mckinnon, I need the pancakes."

Marlene rolled her eyes and stabbed the top one, "Nope I am eating them." This wasn't going to end well Nina and Marlene hated each other.

"Listen up you half-baked barbie, you are probably gonna end up throwing them up later. So give them to me nicely before I-"

"What did you just call me?!" Marlene had stood up now, oh this was going to be good.

"Atleast I don't look like the descendant of Goliath!" Marlene sneered

"You know some times I look at you Marlene and think 'Hey maybe some humans did evolve from monkeys,' and you even like bananas, except the human kind."

I really didn't understand the references, maybe because they were muggle, but it had offended Marlene and she had the bravery to slap Nina. Nina stepped back, and gave a bone chilling look, Marlene paled, and Nina was raised her fist to punch. I was about to jump in front of her when a girl sped past me and single handed blocked the punch. Wow she definitely had moves.

"Stop! Nina stop! " It was a girl with messy, dark brown hair and she wasn't in a uniform either. Her muggle clothes were quite fascinating she was wearing chunky black boots, tights and a flannel shirt. He was going to ask Remus about those boots later.

Nina, looking at the girl thrust the bag in the muggle girl's hands and walked away muttering something about helping someone pack.

The girl spun, it was the same Hufflepuff girl in love with Sanchez although she looked different without the makeup, and overly done hair. She looked real, less fake. Although her eyes were blood shot red, shoot she had probably been crying all night. She regarded Marlene coldly, it was Karen who broke the silence.

"Jessie what happened is everything ok?"

She turned her gaze to Karen and gave her a small smile and a wink, "Yeah, just leaving early to get the party started." No one ever left early, plus we had only one week left. Her demeanor had changed too from the smiling girl to a...

"Why?" Karen asked rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell you over the summer, Cya later."

I was burning with curiosity, I wanted to know why this girl was crying, Jessie was it. She had that tough look to her, as if she could handle anything.

"Thank you for breaking up the fight, Rodriguez." Remus added.

She nodded then started walking away.

"I know why she is sad." Marlene turned to talk to Karen, "She is in love with Jack, and it just turns out that her friend is dating him." Karen's eyes widened and Jack turned a little red.

"Oh no I have to go talk to her." Karen then raced to Jessie who was a few feet way. Brilliant, Marlene really knew how to cook up situations, all this drama was really entertaining.

I saw Karen hold Jessie's hands, Karen said something that made Jessie turn towards us, we couldn't tell who she was specifically looking then shook her head. Jessie then said something interesting because Karen looked completely devastated, eyes wide, mouth open, she even looked close to tears. They then hugged for a while. Then parted ways.

Karen sat beside Jack, and gave Marlene a firm look

"Marlene I would highly appreciate it if you don't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you."

What the hell was that. Marlene's smile vanished and James looked between Marlene and Karen.

"And Jack she is over you." Karen added sweetly, "and she says that she is really happy for us."

Jack smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"And" she whispered loud enough for us to hear, "she says that if you break my heart she'll break your face and many other body parts."

Karen then smiled brightly, grabbed her bag and left for the library, leaving a very stunned Jack.

"Aren't fathers the ones who are suppose to be this protective of their daughters?" James questioned while wiping porridge off is face.

"Well, Jessie is a Hufflepuff, someone extremely loyal. Brilliant, now I have to worry about Karen's father and her crazy friend." Jack sighed then left.

"Oi, James pray that Lily doesn't have a friend like that, if you break her heart not only will you have Lily but her parents and a crazy friend on you."

"I'd never break her heart."

"Hey, Remus what's a barbie and goliath and explain the monkey reference."

"Barbie is a doll, Goliath is a giant and evolution is somewhat complicated to explain, but in simple words Nina called Marlene a monkey and..."

"A slut, but you know I admit it and I am proud of it, just like you Sirius." Marlene interjected.

"No I'm not, it's not my fault most of the female populace is head over heels for me." Marlene snorted and then left as well.

"What about her boots? They were pretty sick, never seen them before either."

"They are boots for bikers, we can get you some over the summer and introduce you to bikes too."

He was suddenly very excited about the summer, the plus side of living with the potters was exploring the muggle world.

Beginning of sixth year

Jessie's POV

I burst into the dorm, while Cece, Em and Tracy were unpacking. "HEY BITCHES!"

"Quite down, there are little ones outside." Tracy hissed while Cece and Em giggled.

"Nuh uh, this year is going to be amazing. Dad is out of prison, and slowly coming back to normal. And I am ready for the races. I mean Dax has made new plans, every week there is a race we a get a letter, then the night before the race he has bikers ready to pick us pick, right outside of the school, where the charm ends." I said gleefully.

"Alright, would you two like to join us?" Tracy asked Cece and Em.

"As exciting as that sounds, I am too scared to leave school property."

I shrugged and went to take a shower, I looked into the mirror and realized I had changed quite a bit. With my caramel highlight, light olive skin, and a bit more toned figure. This was me, no makeup, just messy hair, clean skin and black nail polish.

This year she was going to be herself and bring Bea out of her depression. With father out of jail, she had a problem which I discovered during the summer, she had no friends in Gryffindor. I was going to help her have fun this year too.

"Jessie get ready there is race tonight they are coming to pick us up."

I grinned and started getting dressed for the night.

Sirius POV

It was the first day of class, and I had Muggle Studies with my favourite teacher, Professor Anderson. He always did bloody seating plans, but our class was with Hufflepuff which meant some cute girls, since he liked seating opposite genders with each other.

"Black I want you there, behind you Lupin, beside Lupin I want Crystal"

Well Remus got to sit beside Nina who was half asleep on her desk, while the seat beside me was still empty, I wondered who was skipping. I hope she was hot.

Ten minutes into the lecture and I was bored, we were talking about electricity when a girl appeared at the door, glanced Anderson who was facing the board and tried sneaking in.

"I saw that Jessica." Anderson facing the board, she stopped in her tracks and spun with a smile on her face.

"Sorry sir, I guess of kind of slept in." she said scratching her messy hair with caramel streaks which made her hair look beautiful.

"Alright since it's the first day I'll wave it off. By the way you are sitting beside Sirius Black." She spun to look at me, and from her eyes I could tell she didn't want to sit beside me but still gave me a smile. Well, at least it would be fun annoying her now and I won't completely be bored.

As soon as she sat down, she diligently started making notes. I on the other hand wrote stuff that only interested me. Once the lecture was over, we were allowed to work in groups so spun around and started chatting with Remus about the next prank, or when were we going to sneak into Hogsmeade.

Then after a while so did

And that is how the next two weeks passed, Jessie Rodriguez never spoke to me, nor I to her.

Two months and I was having a blast, I had snogged with a Ravenclaw girl last night, and James and I had just dropped a bottle of syrup on Snape's head. I sat down for breakfast and a owl zoomed in with a letter for me.

The sheer writing on the envelope had me angry, it had the Black family seal. I opened it and quickly read through, making my blood boil more and more as I read. It was addressed to me, by father and mother, they wanted me to find a pure blood wife and join the ranks of a Death Eater, it even said they would overlook the fact that he was in Gryffindor and would welcome him with open arms... blah blah blah.

They didn't care about me they just cared about their reputation. I crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket, then ran off to Muggle Studies. As usual Remus was there, but was too busy reading, with the his transformation around the corner I didn't want to bother him with my problems as yet. So I plopped down next to Rodriguez, who didn't even acknowledge me.

"Good Morning, Rodriguez" In return she gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Black I have been sitting next to you for about a month now and this is first time you have spoken to me." she leaned in closer then whispered, "Have you ran out of girls to impress?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Nope, and I wasn't trying to impress you. I was simply trying to be a gentleman."

Why would I want to impress her, she wasn't anything special.

"Gentlemen? More like an utterly self-obsessed, vain and womanizing trouble maker." she muttered

"You forgot to mention popular, whereas you probably aren't even known by the whole of Hufflepuffs."

"That is probably because I don't indulge in stupid things to seek attention"

I turned myself around facing her and leaned in closer.

"No you indulge in wet fantasies of Sanchez, while he actually fulfills them with Karen."

She stopped writing, and looked shocked for a second, I knew I had hit a mark. I was about to turn around when suddenly I felt excruciating pain and force hit me on the cheek. I was knocked of my stool and on the ground, with a an angry Jessie Rodriguez looking over me. The whole class went quite, and Professor Anderson ran over to me.

But all I could focus was on her face, of anger, and hurt, and sheer power. And in that split second how beautiful she looked. But that was all broken when muttered "bastard", then walked out of class.

"What did you say to her?" Remus was now beside me with a worried look. Then suddenly...

I laughed, and I couldn't stop. Professor Anderson rolled his eyes," come son up you get"

He got up, sat on his stool and turned to the class, "Go on back to your work, the show is over."

"Good luck getting girls, Black." He heard Nina humorously from behind.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning to her.

She looked on the verge of a laugh, "That," she said pointing to my cheek, "is going leave a mark for a little while."

He was going to make her pay.


End file.
